The Exorcists
by Iwasbored
Summary: AU: The monsters decided that they never needed to hide from the humans. As a result, the humans and the monsters have been at war for centuries. In response to the imminent threats, many humans become exorcists. This is the tale of one such exorcist. (Note: This is only a preview and won't be updated for a while.)


Dislclaimer: I don't own R+V.

To anyone who has decided to read this fanfiction. This was just another idea that I came up with that I just didn't want to forget as I wrote my other fanfictions. I wanted to write this mostly because almost every fiction is starting to seem to follow very similar plots that I'm actually getting a bit tired of it. My other two fictions even fall under that category in my opinion. This fiction will change the age of some characters, some will be slightly OOC, and just focus on different characters. So hope you enjoy something that I would find to be a change of pace. (I am not used to writing in the third person so sorry if the wording may appear a bit choppy.)

"Speaking"

_Sounds_

The Exorcists Chapter 001: The Formation

_Knock Knock_

The sounds of knuckles rapping against the wooden door echoed throughout the room. Nothing in the room stirred in the room except for a cloaked man. Even though the knocking had disturbed the silence of the room, the man did not acknowledge the sound and continued to work over the files that littered a wooden desk in front of him.

_Knock Knock_

The cloaked man took notice of the second set of sound, but it was not enough to pull his gaze from the many profiles that he was reading. He was creating several piles of three from the profiles of graduating students. The man was spending excruciating amounts of time over the allocations of the individual profiles because his work was more than just doing paperwork. To him, the very nature of his work determined life or death for each student. Every decision he made direct impacts on the lives that were presented in paper before him.

"You may enter," the man said without shifting his focus.

At the sound of his voice, the wooden door swung open. A woman clad in white robes with gold trims came walking through the door. She had shoulder length green hair and green eyes. Her posture was straight and conveyed an air of superiority. In her hands she carried a single folder.

"Mikogami, I have another specimen from the project here for you. I want you to add him into this year's batch of teams," the woman said in a commanding tone that was both rich and cold.

Mikogami was a powerful figure in the world of exorcists. He was given the sole right to develop the human and spirit warriors that would combat the dark creatures that had plagued the land. His very teachings were what had kept the human race alive so long against the dark forces. Every decision he made was important enough that making a wrong decision could cause the human race to fall.

The woman and the group she worked with were on a different plane of powerful. Whatever they demanded, Mikogami had no other choice than to just obey. The cloaked man was nothing compared to the organization's financial, military, and political power. The only reason why Mikogami appeared to be one of the strongest in the exorcist world was because the organization simply allowed him to appear as such. In reality, he was just another replaceable pawn to the organization. If Mikogami had the foolish idea of going against the organization's wishes, he would simply vanish and be replaced by another among the organization's ranks.

Despite the knowing that the organization always got what it wanted, Mikogami always tried to appear calm and in control. His demeanor was possibly one of the reasons as to why he was chosen to control the education set out for exorcists. Very few things managed to elicit any negative response from the man.

This was one of those things that broke his calm façade.

The woman's command made the cloak man freeze. Mikogami remembered the last time he had been forced to use the organization's experiments. Although he knew that going against the woman always ended in a loss of his pride, the fiasco caused by the woman's experiments when they ran loose was something that he could not overlook. The man was only hoping that his concerns over the profile he was about to see wouldn't be seen as a reason for the woman to report him. He was simply doing his job and found it sad to think that he could actually die by questioning his superiors' decision.

" Lady Lilith, I do not understand. I will not deny that the soldiers you had made me place into the teams were the best of the best. I will admit that they excelled in every field that the academy tries to teach the students. But I don't see why you are still trying to make me use your super soldiers," Mikogami said in a steady tone so as not to anger the woman in front of him.

His response made Lilith frown.

"I don't see the problem. I have only heard you praising my specimen and telling me how much of a success they were."

"I don't understand why you want to continue placing them into my teams when they themselves could already be starting a crusade into the dark realm. I'm trying to protect the human world from monsters that tread into our side. I make teams and try to balance them according to the individuals' skills and personalities. I make the people who protect the citizens. I can't very well do my job when your bloody experiments cause my students to die. You gave me twelve specimens last time. I placed them into the graduating students' ranks despite their young age because the organization made them. I'm impressed with your students' abilities, but I'm upset over the fact that all twenty-four of my students who had been paired with your experiments died. You can't exactly expect me to stand for your orders when I know that you are asking me to kill off two of my students. Give me a reason why I should consider taking in another one of your students outside of the fact that you could simply get rid of me," the cloaked man said vehemently.

He hadn't even met most of the twenty-four students that had died. The most he had ever seen of them were the images on the profiles sent to him. Although Mikogami was a person who had become accustomed to death, he could not tolerate the idea that people were dying meaningless deaths. It was one of the reasons why he controlled the school's curriculum and scrutinized every detail of the profile while making the teams. He simply did not want to see life be wasted. Life was hard enough as it was at the time, the death toll just made it worse.

Lilith didn't hold the same sentiments that the cloaked man did. To her the end justified the means. It didn't matter to her that so many had died during her experimentation. The number was even quite small to her. She looked over the entire war's progress and saw numbers that made the number's Mikogami was complaining about look infinitesimally small in comparison.

"Now now, don't get too excited Mikogami. If you are just worried about the lives of your students, I can assure you that they probably won't die because of this one. This experiment was deemed a failure because he cared too much about the survival of his friends. I have it all in this file if you want to know for yourself," Lilith said with a smirk over Mikogami's barking.

With that, she tossed the folder onto the desk and effectively caused all of the piles of profiles to become an unorganized mess. The fact that the piles had to be rearranged didn't get the cloaked man upset. Mikogami had already resigned to the fact that he was going to have to rebalance all of the teams with the addition of the new exorcist.

With a sigh, the man proceeded to read the profile of the failed experiment. The profile showed a young fourteen year old boy with black hair and brown eyes. His name was Tsukune, but no family name was printed on the paper. The lack of a last name didn't surprise Mikogami since the other twelve didn't show a last name either. The organization had apparently tried to strip the children of any reminders of their previous lives. Again, this fact hadn't surprised Mikogami.

As Mikogami proceeded to read, his eyes starting to glow yellow. He was not pleased over the file's report. It was at this point that he was not worried over the safety of his students.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mikogami hissed at the woman.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me! The last twelve people you sent to me were far superior than this child! They were super soldiers that managed to reach A-rank or S-rank in all fields that we analyze! They may have been children, but they weren't going to die! You're trying to make me send this child into the frontlines?!"

"Like a said before, he was a failure," Lilith said nonchalantly to aggravate the headmaster.

"Why are you forcing me to send someone who failed your standards to the frontlines? This boy doesn't even pass our standards! We need our students to at least have straight B-ranks across the board to be placed into the exorcists teams! Tsukune only has straight C-ranks! The only thing I see special about him is that he was able to forge a spirit weapon, but you don't even know what it does!"

"Just do it!" the woman said curtly.

With that the argument was over. Lilith strutted out the door and left Mikogami behind. As much as the cloaked man wanted to just unleash very own of power he had in him to take down the woman, he knew he would have lost. Even if he had managed to miraculously take her down, he would have still been doomed to die and leave the fate of his students to someone who was more likely to cooperate with the organization.

Mikogami looked at the paper that now lied on top of the rest of the profiles. Tsukune was clearly too inexperienced to be put to the test. Even if he was still below standard for the school to deem him ready for duty, there was no denying the fact that a straight C-rank score on his paper was still quite impressive. Most of the students that had tried to become exorcists and managed to reach the minimum requirements were at least nineteen years of age. There were a few that excelled greatly, but even then, the youngest exorcists that Mikogami's school had produced were at least seventeen years old. Tsukune's stats suggested that the project had done its job. The failure was essentially on par with some of Mikogami's best students in terms of developmental stages.

Tsukune was still able to grow considerably and it would have been a shame to simply let such raw or polished talent go to waste. Mikogami wasn't sure how trained the boy was. Tsukune could have been rejected really early on in the project for all he knew. The only thing that was certain was that Mikogami was going to have to pair him with two of his best graduating students and his best field instructor.

When Mikogami went back to organizing the files once more, he picked up two files. One read Ginei Morioka, and the other read Kaneshiro Hokuto.


End file.
